Is It Creepy That I Already Know You?
by kbd1313
Summary: LBD-verse. Darcy overhears a conversation which changes his first impression of Lizzie and Jane. Re-uploaded with a different rating.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I re-uploaded it because it was deleted from the website. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Darcy walked into the Barnes and Noble, desperately looking for anything resembling culture in this small, or as Caroline so eloquently put it, "uncivilized" town. He had just arrived at Netherfield the previous day and suddenly felt the need to avoid Caroline's fawning. Darcy frowned, realizing that this was going to be one of the few times he was going to be able to escape from her. He quickly made his way towards the fiction section and was looking at The Sound and the Fury when he heard two women talking on the other side of the partition.

"Lizzie, what book are you looking for again?"

"Anna Karenina. It's by Tolstoy."

"And this is for what class?"

"Class? Why can't I be reading it for pure enjoyment? "

"Seriously, Lizzie. What class?"

"There's no class Char. It just looked interesting. Hurry up. After this we can get some Starbucks."

Darcy wanted to move away and stop eavesdropping, but for some reason felt compelled to listen to these women argue. After all, after he was done here he was just going to back to Netherfield…. where Caroline was. Joy.

"Oooh, Charlotte. Guess who found your favorite book?"

"I never said 50 Shades of Grey was my favorite book! Just that I thought it was good."

"Yeah, because reading crappy dialogue and plots about S&M is sooo interesting. Seriously Char, listen to this. 'I thought you didn't make love. I thought you fucked… hard.' 'Feel it baby…' This is porn, Charlotte!"

Darcy chuckled to himself as he remembered Caroline going on and on about how good that book was. He almost missed "Lizzie" continuing her rant.

"Oh my God, Charlotte. Can you imagine if my mother had Anastasia as a daughter?" Adopting a southern belle accent out of nowhere, Lizzie said, "Are you telling me that you left a rich, handsome young man just because he's a _little_ odd in bed? What about the 2.5 WPF club? Where did I go wrong?! Why do my daughters continue to defy all good and practical sense?" and pretended to cry.

"Lizzie you've gotten way too good at imitating your mother."

"Not the point Charlotte. The point is, why is it so hard to find a nice guy that isn't freaky in bed? I think that's what E.L. James was trying to comment on. You just have to pick one or the other. Good in bed, handsome, or rich. Those are your only options."

"That's surprising coming from you Lizzie. You're always so… idealistic."

"Yeah… when you can find a cute, rich guy who doesn't want to beat me, just give me a call."

"Speaking of the rich, has your mom stopped talking about Bing Lee yet?"

Darcy stilled as he heard his friend mentioned. How the hell did these people know him already? They've only been in town for a couple of days!

"Ugggh no she has not. She's still trying to convince Jane to 'snatch him up' because he's going to be a doctor. It's amazing how often she can ignore our protests that we refuse to marry just for money."

"Well, if some rich guy offered to marry me I definitely wouldn't say no."

"And therein lies the difference between you and my sister and I. Money is nice and everything, but it wouldn't persuade us into matrimony."

"Prude."

"Gold-digger."

Both girls laughed and moved towards the Starbucks with books in their hands. Darcy tried to move towards them to continue listening to the conversation without drawing attention to himself, listening for any more mention of Bing.

"Do you think your mother is going to try to throw you at Darcy?"

"Oh God let's hope not. I'm still not convinced he and Bing aren't a couple."

"Lizzie! You can't just assume people are gay."

"I am not assuming! Merely a guess. But if they were at least they would be safe from my mother."

"Let's hope they're not. I heard they were hot."

"Good looks doesn't necessary indicate a good personality. Let's just judge them at the Gibson wedding. Then we can figure out the whole gay thing." Darcy, who had no problem with gay people, still felt a little offended that some random women was questioning his sexuality before they even met. Note to self, don't wear bow tie to wedding.

Darcy then heard Charlotte and Lizzie talking about some vlog. While they were discussing analytics and the best way to edit some video Darcy almost stepped out from behind the shelf to argue with some of their perspectives but thought that was a good way to freak them out. He signed with content. Intelligent conversation. He assumed that would be scarce in a town this small, but he was happily wrong. A couple moved around the corner and Darcy was forced to move before he started looking suspicious. He passed by the women he had been listening to for the past fifteen minutes and quickly glanced to see what they looked like. Even though they weren't particularly attractive, Darcy wouldn't mind conversing with them. He dully noted what they looked like and walked towards the check out line. It did not even register with him that he had picked up a copy of Anna Karenina until he had paid and was exiting the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy entered the reception hall and attempted to scan the room without being too obvious that he was looking for those girls he had well… for a better word, stalked in Barnes and Noble. Unfortunately, Darcy had never been the subtle one and Bing looked at him with a wide smile on his face.

"Looking for someone Will? Have you already met a girl? Good for you! I mean, it's a little out of character, but finally! People were starting to question your sexuality."

_What the hell? Why does everyone assume I'm gay?! Note to self: wear more masculine clothes. _

"Not everyone has your propensity to talk to strangers easily and appear interested in their concerns. Therefore your conclusion that I have already met someone is ill-founded. I was not looking for someone specifically. Just people watching."

As Darcy was talking to Bing he continued to scan the room until he found what, or more accurately, who he was looking for. Bing followed his gaze and exclaimed, "Oh! I see you've found the Bennets. Let's have Mr. Bennet introduce us. I heard he has pretty daughters. Well, I'm assuming that asian one is not his daughter, but you never know."

Darcy and Caroline followed Bing across the room. Darcy looked like he was in pain, as usual, at the prospect of meeting anybody new, while Caroline plastered a fake smile on her face and whispered about the horrid clothes the "savages" were wearing. Darcy was getting really proficient at tuning her deceptively sweet voice out. That should be considered a superpower. They finally made their way to the table and everybody looked up them expectantly. Bing, whose open nature usually put people at ease, introduced them.

"Mr. Bennet, this is my sister, Caroline, and my friend, Will Darcy." Darcy almost shouted, "And I'm straight!" but was prevented from doing so when Mr. Bennet began talking.

"I see you brought my wife more souls to feast on. Do not fear. It's usually a painless process." He paused in this odd speech and Darcy could hear Lizzie snicker under her breath. "As I was saying, this is my wife, Mrs. Bennet, my daughters, Jane, Lizzie, and Lydia, as well as Lizzie's best friend, Charlotte."

As Bing proceeded to make small talk with Mr. Bennet, Darcy observed each person at their table. Mr. Bennet was a middle aged man with glasses perched on the edge of his nose. Was that a pipe in his right hand? Weird. As he looked at Mrs. Bennet he began to understand why Lizzie had mocked her mother with the southern belle accent. Her gigantic hat, large earrings, and pearl necklace were reminiscent of clothes usually worn by women still clinging to the "good old days." Darcy moved on to look at Jane. Jane had these big eyes that screamed innocence and Darcy could already picture Bing following her like a puppy. Darcy was relieved. From what he had overheard from that conversation Jane would not date Bing because of his money. At least he wouldn't have to look out for that. Then he moved onto Lizzie and observed her more carefully than he did the others. Whereas the previous time he had seen her he had categorized her as "barely tolerable," this time he was able to observe her bright eyes and playful demeanor. Okay, so she wasn't too bad looking. But then again he wouldn't call her beautiful. Maybe they could become friends and he would have somebody to talk to when Bing was flirting with Jane. He certainly couldn't discuss anything other than fashion and gossip with Caroline, and people of the opposite sex could be friends without any other expectations… right?

Darcy was interrupted from his observation of Charlotte when his phone rang. The caller id indicated that Georgiana was calling him so he excused himself from the table and went outside to answer it.

"Hey, Georgie. Everything's okay?"

"Yes Will. I just wanted to check up and see how everyone is doing. Has Caroline drugged you and forced you into matrimony yet? I bet she has a diary covered in 'Mrs. Caroline Darcy'. How adorable!" Georgiana snorted at the image.

"Not funny Georgie."

After Darcy ended his call with Georgiana he decided to talk to a few business associates. When he went back inside they were just beginning the bouquet and garter catches. Darcy stood at the back of the crowd so the likelihood of him catching the garter was diminished. _Damn it_, Darcy swore under his breath as the offending object hit his chest. _What are the chances?_ Darcy looked up to see everybody staring at him. His frown softened as he saw Lizzie holding the bouquet. At least it wasn't Lydia.

Darcy made his way towards Lizzie and they began dancing as the music started. He made conversation so he wouldn't be intimidated by the plethora of people staring at him.

"So… Do you like Tolstoy?"

Lizzie started and stared at him in surprise. _Okay, maybe you should've asked her about literature in general first. Now she's going to think you're stalking her!_ Darcy breathed in relief when she replied.

"Um yes I do. In fact, I just finished reading Anna Karenina this morning." It was Darcy's turn to stare at her. _What? She just bought the book a couple of days ago. It was over 2000 pages! Note to self: Don't underestimate a person's intelligence because of their place of origin._

"That's quite a coincidence. I just started reading that novel myself."

Lizzie and Darcy began debating on some of the aspects of the novel. The conversation flowed quite well until Darcy noticed something peculiar.

After looking towards the area where Bing and Jane were dancing, he glanced over at Lizzie's mother and noticed her… fist-pumping?

"Lizzie, is your mother doing what I think she is? Or is she having some sort of seizure?"

Lizzie glanced over at her mom then let her head fall on Darcy's chest. "Oh. My. God. You know what's sad? I am not surprised by her behavior. Oh no. It's too late for Bing. Save yourself! You have so much to live for!"

Lizzie ended her dramatic speech and Darcy was left more confused than before she had started. Lizzie's head popped up and Darcy jumped a little from surprise. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and Darcy was starting to get wary.

"Do you trust me Darcy?"

"I just met you today… so not really."

"Ouch. That's okay. Just know that I am doing this for your own good. Follow me!"

Lizzie led him to an empty table about 50 feet from the one her parents sat at. She forced him into a chair and said, "Pretend to look depressed. You'll thank me one day." She then left him to sit back by her mother. Before her mother could say anything Lizzie started talking. They exchanged a brief conversation and then Lizzie made his way back over to him.

"What did you tell her?"

"Only that I couldn't possibly meet anybody else tonight because I was going to be busy comforting you."

"Comforting me?"

"Yes. It is unfortunate that your boyfriend broke up with you so recently, but you'll have to move on eventually."

"I'm not gay!"

"Yes, I know that. But my mother doesn't know that. You're welcome."

Darcy started to protest, than after he began to think about it, he said "thank you?"

"You are welcome. But don't think my motives weren't entirely selfless. If she knew you were straight she wouldn't stop bothering me until we were engaged."

"Is the idea of being with me so offensive that you would lie about my sexual orientation?"

"I figured this was more for your benefit than mine. At least I'm used to my mother's 'match-making skills.' You, on the other hand, would be caught totally unawares, and that could have dangerous consequences. Like headaches and other symptoms of being the prey of Mrs. Bennet." Lizzie then stared at her mother while adopting a voice that was similar to the ones narrating animal documentaries. "The predator surveys her surroundings, looking for prey fitting to her cubs. Oh no! She has already found one and now has him in her clutches. Beware the underestimated power of a desperate mama bear."

Before Darcy could stop himself, he laughed. That sound was unusual, even to his own ears. Meanwhile, Lizzie looked sufficiently proud of herself for making this taciturn man laugh. Lizzie continued talking about other people in the room until her family was preparing to leave. Darcy watched her leave the room with a smile on his face. Maybe the stay at Netherfield wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is a variation of Episode 5.

* * *

The video portrays two young women in the midst of what seems like an argument. One has a plaid shirt and a notebook in her hands and the other is sporting a red coat and a hair ornament.

"Though it's not like me to speak so hastily of commitment, especially with a man that my mother picked out and practically stalked for me and my sisters."

"No, but sometimes things just happen and who knows? Maybe this is just meant to be. Darcy was there, too, why don't we talk about him Jane?"

Lizzie frowns and looks contemplative. She takes off the coat and hairband while Jane takes off Lizzie's shirt. "Darcy was…. Darcy was… intelligent? I don't know. I couldn't tell if he was arrogant or just uncomfortable around people he wasn't familiar with. He wasn't very friendly. But I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Especially now because Mom won't be pushing us together."

"What do you mean Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked down uncomfortably and muttered, "Well… I might have told Mom that Darcy is uhhh… gay?"

"Is he?"

"No, but it means that Mom will leave him alone."

"Oh, well I hope he didn't mind. It wouldn't do anyone good for you to be spreading rumors. I mean, what if he wanted a girlfriend?" Jane stilled and her eyes widened as if she had just realized something. "Lizzie, did you start that rumor so you wouldn't have any competition? He _was_ rather handsome."

"What?! Jane. Don't be ridiculous. Wait. Are you accusing me of lying to further my own mercenary ambitions? I'm a little offended. Scratch that. A lot offended. Did somebody plant the idea in that pretty head of yours? Who knew Caroline was such a bad influence."

"No I am **not** accusing you of lying. I am simply implying that maybe subconsciously you wanted other women to think he was 'off the market' because you might like him."

"I do not like Darcy. He is opinionated, stubborn, a bad dancer-"

"Lizzie, I think you're describing yourself."

"Jane stop being ridiculous. Even if he is interesting to talk to that doesn't mean I like him. Men and women can be friends with each other without any romantic entanglements. Anyways, this video is getting long and I'm tired of the subject. We're done!"

* * *

Meanwhile….

Back at Netherfield, Darcy was listening to Bing go on and on about Jane Bennet. Darcy thought that he would be used to this by now, but every time it happened Darcy was still surprised at how easy it was for Bing Lee to fall in love. _Insert female's name here__ is so fantastic. She's so pretty and nice. I think she's the one, Darcy. I could just imagine spending the rest of my life with her. She's perfect!_

At least Jane seemed sincerely nice. Usually all it took for Bing to declare his love for a girl was a pretty smile and a fake compliment. Even though Darcy didn't know Jane too well, he still felt as if she wouldn't be one of those women who would encourage Bing if she didn't like him. She would let him down easily.

Darcy snapped out of his thoughts long enough to hear Caroline give some sort of backhanded compliment to Jane. "Yes, Bing, Jane is a nice, pretty sort of girl. I wouldn't mind knowing her better. It's amazing she turned out the way she did with that family of hers." Darcy, not so subtlety, rolled his eyes. Ever since Darcy had started talking to Lizzie, Caroline had not stopped insulting her, or her family. "Lizzie is very _vivacious _(the way Caroline pronounced the word made it seem like it was an insult). It's a pity that you're so nice Darcy. If not, you could've just told her to back off and she would have found someone else to torture that night." Darcy rolled his eyes again. If Caroline continued to talk like this Darcy would have to see an optometrist eventually_. I think rolling my eyes is becoming some sort of reaction to Caroline's voice. _

"Darcy! Did you hear me?"

"Sorry Bing, did you say something?"

"Yes. I sent flowers to Jane at work today and issued an invitation for her and Lizzie to have dinner with us tonight."

Darcy's head shot up. Unfortunately, Caroline did not miss this and her sneer got bigger. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

Darcy hung out in the back of the room until Lizzie arrived. Lizzie stepped in the room and started looking for somebody. Darcy's mood lightened. _Could she be looking for me?_ Then his heart plummeted when Lizzie found Charlotte and walked towards her. Darcy chastised himself. Why should he be disappointed? _Because I want her to be my friend, that's why._ Darcy scowled because that excuse sounded rather flimsy even to himself.

Darcy jumped a little when he realized that somebody was standing rather close on his right.

"Hey Darcy, thinking about your ex beau of yours?" Darcy looked at Lizzie with his eyebrows raised. She looked pretty tonight. Her shirt brought out the beautiful colors in her eyes. Darcy was busy contemplating how her hair shined in the sunlight streaming through the window when he was pulled out of his reverie by the object of his thoughts.

"Darcy! Why are you just staring at me?"

Darcy cleared his throat. "Excuse me, what?"

"I was teasing you about- never mind. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular…"

Lizzie gave a nervous laugh. After a moment of silence she loudly asked, "Why are you so awkward?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Darcy. We both know you're an intelligent person who has thoughts and everything, yet you continue to stare at me and remain silent. Awkward turtle!"

"Why does everyone keep comparing me to animals that lack social skills? Fitz calls me an 'agoraphobic lobster.'"

"I think I like this guy already. He confronts you about your propensity to make people feel weird. Great minds _do_ think alike. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Uhm he's gay… so no."

"Gay like you're gay?"

"No. Like he dates other guys, gay."

"Oh. Disappointing. Anyways, dinner's about to be served. Shall we go eat?"


	4. Chapter 4

Conversation at the dinner table was loud. Darcy smiled to himself. It probably came out as a grimace, but Darcy could care less at the moment. He was absorbed in Lizzie's story.

"And then before I knew it, we were drinking Diet Coke with the Bush twins!"

"Lizzie, that's terrifying from a national security standpoint."

"That is_ exactly_ what I said! Anyways, we walked out of the White House like nothing happened and the only memento I have of that trip is a picture of me with some very uncomfortable girls."

Darcy chuckled at Lizzie's story, causing Lizzie to smile in triumph. _Darcy has a nice laugh._ Lizzie briefly started. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_

Darcy and Lizzie both turned as Caroline called from the end of the table, "What are you two talking about down there?"

Darcy internally groaned. Caroline was turning into his Aunt Catherine.

Lizzie replied, "Nothing that would interest you." Lizzie then muttered under her breath, "My stories are generally funny, and genuine laughter is beneath people of your station."

Darcy was busy clearing his throat, trying to hide the chuckle as Caroline nearly shouted, "It wouldn't interest me? I have a very broad range of interests! Your assumption that I wouldn't be interested in your conversation is inconceivable!"

Before Lizzie had a chance to respond, Darcy, in a very bad Spanish accent said, "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."

Caroline huffed and started talking to Bing on her right while Lizzie turned to face Darcy.

"Did you just quote the Princess Bride? I think I love you."

Darcy shifted uncomfortably and switched the subject. "So… I think Bing likes Jane."

With sarcasm dripping from her every word, Lizzie said, "Is that so? I would have never guessed by the way they ignored everybody else around them and made it seem like they were the only two people in the room." Lizzie raised the pitch on her voice and smiled serenely. "So Bing, the other day I went to the gym. But unfortunately they kicked me out."

Lizzie looked at Darcy expectantly. Darcy lowered his voice (which was unnecessary considered Bing's voice was higher pitched). "And why is that my dear?"

"I learned that instead of sweat, my pores excrete sunshine. My happiness was blinding everyone else and so they politely asked me to leave."

"What a coincidence! I also sweat rainbows and sunshine. I did not realize anybody else suffered from this affliction."

"Oh yes. And when I visited my doctor, he suggested that I should hang out with somebody whose misery and pessimism would reverse the effects. That's why I am friends with Lizzie."

"Yet another coincidence, my dear! That is the exact reason I brought Darcy along! His reserved nature was supposed to alter the symptoms, and yet for some reason I just feel jaunty."

"Maybe if _we_ are constantly around each other the happiness will cancel out and we'll be normal!"

"What an idea, my dear! Yes. We shall test this hypothesis."

"Hooray!"

Lizzie erupted into giggles and Darcy sat there smiling. "So, Darcy, are you coming to the dinner at my house later this week?"

Darcy made a face which conveyed his hesitation. "I would but I have work to do…"

"But who will help me control the crazy that is my mother?!"

"Sorry, Lizzie. Maybe next time… or never."

"Fine. I see how it is. We'll see who you turn to next time_ you_ need help." Lizzie turned around and huffed in pretend anger. Darcy frowned and looked down.

"You realize I'm just joking, right?"

Darcy cleared his throat and replied. "Of course I know you were only kidding. I can read social cues." _Just not very well..._

"Good. I didn't think you could stand my mother's craziness anyways."

"Yes, she is very… energetic."

"That is the understatement of the century."

"Maybe I'll see you afterwards?"

* * *

At Carters after the dinner party:

"Darcy will you quit fake texting and come play Just Dance with me?"

"Lizzie, you should know better than to convince Darcy to play video games. It's so childish. Will is a grown man. Now run along now and go find somebody else to annoy."

"Caroline, if you talk to me like that again I will bitch slap that fake tan right off your face. Come on, Darcy."

Darcy followed Lizzie to the machine, leaving Caroline standing behind them with her mouth opened with shock.

"Lizzie. That was… uh wow."

"Let's not talk about it. I just want to dance away my worries."

Darcy and Lizzie not so quietly played Just Dance. Well Darcy was quiet. Lizzie flailed her limbs and yelled the lyrics while Darcy stood there staring at her, embarrassed that they were drawing attention.

"Ha! I beat you yet again! You're not even trying."

"What can I say, Lizzie? Video games just aren't my cup of tea."

"Then it's good for you that Lydia has gotten herself so hammered that it is now time to take her home."

"You can't leave me with Caroline after what you told her! She will never shut up about it."

"You're a man, Darcy. Suck it up. Stop being polite all the time. It's no fun. We'll see you guys later. Good luck with her."

Darcy awkwardly stood at the edge of the room, watching Jane, Charlotte, and Lizzie support a drunken Lydia outside. That girl was something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy sat at his laptop working when his phone vibrated. He frowned as he read the text from Lizzie.

**Lizzie: Hey Darcy, guess who's coming to Carters with me tonight?**

**Darcy: Lydia.**

**Lizzie: And….**

**Darcy: Jane?**

**Lizzie: Wrong. You are!**

**Darcy: You sure about that?**

**Lizzie: You owe me! You're going. Meet us there at 7.**

* * *

Darcy signed and wrinkled his nose in distaste as he walked into the packed bar with Lizzie and Lydia. Lydia quickly walked off to meet Ben (or was it David?) while Lizzie and Darcy scanned the bar for an open table. The place was filled with swimmers who, apparently, were already a couple drinks in and looking tipsy. Lizzie, who usually would've noticed Darcy's discomfort, was occupied with admiring some of the swimmers' bodies. Darcy looked over and saw Lizzie blatantly checking out a swimmer walking by who had broad shoulders, black hair, and blue eyes. Darcy felt the green eyed monster read its ugly head and almost started shouting at the guy Lizzie was looking at before he realized he wasn't dating her. Darcy's jealously then diminished as sadness took over.

Lizzie, who was totally oblivious to Darcy's internal struggle, turned back to him after the swimmer passed out of her view and was shocked to notice the similarities between him and said swimmer. Lizzie's thoughts then drifted to a more pleasing place (a place where Darcy was in a speedo and water was pouring down his chest) and smiled before she could stop herself. She snapped out of her reverie when she realized, yet again, that Darcy was staring at her. She led him to an empty table in back, and before she could sit down, Darcy held out his hand to stop her. She looked up at him with impatience and a questioning look in her eyes. Darcy pointed to the beer puddle on her chair before picking napkins from the dispenser and cleaning it up for her. Lizzie, shocked at this gesture, remained silent, and since Darcy was never known for being talkative, neither of them said anything until Darcy had finished with his chair and they both sat down.

Since neither one of them was brave enough to break the silence, they continued their previous occupations. Lizzie continued admiring the swimmers' physiques while Darcy stared daggers at anyone Lizzie so much as glanced at. Darcy chastised himself internally. _Why should I care who Lizzie looks at? We're only __**friends.**__ If I stop talking to her or start acting possessive, then she'll think I'm a douche. I can't afford to lose her friendship. Wait. Did I just use the word douche? That's different. _Darcy summoned his fleeting self- control and started a conversation.

* * *

5 minutes later Darcy and Lizzie were in the middle of a rather heated debate about the Scarlet Letter.

"Are you kidding me, Darcy? You think she was wrong to cheat on that thing people called her husband?!"

"I still maintain that she should've let herself be guided by rules of propriety. It was morally wrong and she deserved that punishment."

Lizzie opened her mouth to retort when Darcy interrupted her. "Excuse me. I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Lizzie drummed her fingers on the table while waiting for Darcy to return. She jumped a little in surprise as a stranger smoothly slid into the seat that Darcy had occupied. The stranger held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm George Wickham." Lizzie and George were discussing tandem bicycles when Darcy returned. He was adjusting his cufflinks and did not look up until he approached the table.

"Sorry I took so long Lizzie that line-"

He stopped short as he noticed George. George's countenance conveyed his fear, while Darcy's face turned an ugly shade of red.

Lizzie was about to introduce George when he noticed their reactions. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

George then sneered and said, "You might want to keep your little girlfriend on a shorter leash there Will. She was shamelessly flirting with me before you arrived." Darcy's face got somehow redder while Lizzie indignantly shouted "_Excuse_ me?!" Before George has a chance to respond, Lydia drunkenly stumbled over to their table and slurred, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Lizzie pointed to George and told Lydia, "You stay away from this man, Lydia. The guy's a total douche!"

In the midst of the thoughts swirling around his head, Darcy thought, _oh. That's why I used the word douche earlier._ _Damn Lizzie and her catchy insults._

George scoffed and promptly left the bar. Lydia left the table in confusion and walked to the next table to flirt with some other guys. Lizzie's hands unclenched and Darcy calmed a little, though his face remained an unflattering shade of red.

"Lizzie, do you trust me?"

"I just met you… so not really."

Darcy did not have any humor left in him to chuckle as Lizzie threw back the response that he had used at the wedding when she had asked him that same question.

"I can't explain why, but please stay away from George. He's not a very good person."

"Darcy, I can honestly assure you that after that exchange, there will be no chance of that."

"Okay good."

With that, Darcy kept quiet despite Lizzie's efforts to make him laugh. They parted ways not much longer after that. Darcy went back to Netherfield, knowing Caroline was going to be bombarding him with questions and Lizzie dragged Lydia away from the swimmers and back to their house.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline burst into the lounge, her usually calm and calculating demeanor was gone and there was a frantic look about her. Darcy and Bing looked up with concern.

"Bing! Call our lawyer."

"What? Why do I need to call our lawyer?"

"Lizzie has a vlog! She's been spreading lies about you to the internet! I knew something was up with her."

"Caroline, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Caroline sat in between them on the couch and started playing the videos. When they got to the fifth episode, Darcy stopped her. "Caroline, I don't understand why you feel the need to call a lawyer. Lizzie was obviously joking around when she said that Bing had 500 teenage prostitutes."

"Yeah, Caroline, why would I need more than 100?" Bing laughed at his own joke while Caroline huffed.

"That's not the point Bing. She has no right to talk about us without our permission. Aren't you guys mad at her?"

Darcy shrugged while Bing said, "It was all in good fun. She wasn't maliciously spreading falsehoods to the world. I think she's rather funny."

Caroline was getting angrier by the second. "Well I don't."

Darcy excused himself and left Bing and Caroline to argue. He returned to his room to watch the rest of the videos. His conclusions weren't favorable. Jane was obviously in love with Bing, but every time someone asked Lizzie about Darcy she gave a very noncommittal answer then changed the subject. Darcy grew more frustrated each time his name was mentioned. Why didn't she love him as much as he loved her? Darcy froze. _When did I reach the conclusion I was in love with Lizzie? _The more Darcy tried to deny it, the more he could see it was the truth. He could no longer claim they were just friends. She was in his thoughts most of the time. She haunted his dreams. His heart beat faster every time he heard her name. He wasn't able to focus around her. Weren't these the symptoms of love? _Shit. What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

Caroline, Bing, and Darcy sat around the dinner table. The silence was awkward, but Darcy and Caroline refused to break it. Bing, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

"I have invited Lizzie and Jane to stay with us while their house is being remodeled. It was either here or with their cousin, and her house isn't big enough for them." Caroline opened her mouth to protest but Bing interrupted her. "I don't want them to feel uncomfortable so under no circumstances are you allowed to tell them we know about the video blog. Do you understand Caroline?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at the tone in Bing's voice, but nodded her head in acquiescence anyways.

"Good. They'll be here tomorrow."

* * *

Jane and Lizzie had been staying at Netherfield for a couple of weeks. Bing and Jane were constantly disappearing, Caroline was mad and snippy, and Darcy was acting, if possible, more awkward than usual. Lizzie was used to Caroline, but was confused by Darcy's behavior. Whenever she entered the room Darcy would stare at her with a really intense look in his eyes, and spoke even less than when they first met. Lizzie did not let this deter her. She teased him even more so than usual, and sometimes was rewarded with a brief smile. But Lizzie was growing tired with his behavior and the day before there were supposed to go to wine tasting, she decided it was time to do something so drastic that he was going to have to show some emotion. Lizzie Bennet was going to play a prank on William Darcy.

Lizzie had noticed Darcy was taking sleeping pills after dinner and she decided to use this to her advantage. When he went to bed that night Lizzie waited for an hour, silently opened his door, and crawled to the side of his bed. He slept on his side, facing the bedside table. Even in sleep Darcy still frowned. Lizzie stifled her giggles. She felt like she was twelve again. Opening the Sharpie, she carefully drew a monocle and a mustache. Lizzie retreated from the bed, ecstatic that her plan had worked, when she heard him speak. She froze thinking she had been caught and slowly turned to face him, but his eyes were still closed. Lizzie thought she was imagining things, and turned back around when she heard her name. _Darcy talked in his sleep? Why was he saying her name?_ Lizzie decided she must be hearing wrong and left to return to her room.

The next morning Lizzie woke up to the sound of a man screaming. She rushed out of her room and down the hall, stopping in front of the bathroom. Darcy was standing in front of the mirror, horror etched on his face. He slowly turned to face Lizzie, who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Lizzie… did you do this?"

"Uhhh…. Uhh… No?" Lizzie couldn't contain her laughter anymore and erupted into giggles. Seeing the murderous look on his face, Lizzie ran down the hall before he could do anything. He chased her around the house yelling profanities at the top of his lungs before they came to the kitchen. Caroline, Bing, and Jane looked up as Darcy and Lizzie chased each other around the kitchen island.

Jane, seeing the drawings on Darcy's face, came to the correct conclusion and chastised her sister. "Lizzie that was not very nice."

They finally stopped running as they noticed the other people in the room. Darcy stood there fuming while Lizzie faked contrition. "I just couldn't resist."

Bing turned to Darcy, and unsuccessfully attempting to stifle a smile told him, "You better hope that washes off. The wine tasting is today!"

"Well obviously I can't go! It's permanent! Just go without me. I'll be in my room."

Caroline, Bing, and Jane left in the convertible, but Lizzie stayed behind because she felt guilty. She found him in his room, sulking on his bed. She walked over and tried to apologize (she really did!) but starting laughing instead. Darcy crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Through her laughter, Lizzie managed to say, "I'm sorry Darcy but it's just so funny. All you need is a British accent and a cane." Darcy tried to stay angry, but couldn't help but smiling. "It's not funny, Lizzie!"

"Come on. You can't stay mad at me forever! I got you out of the wine tasting."

"What if I wanted to go?"

"And watch Jane and Bing making googly eyes at each other all day? I think not. You should be thanking me. Come on. Let's watch an Indie movie. You can pretend to like it and that you're more cultured than everybody else while I read."

Darcy grudgingly laughed and that ended their argument.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 1

**The Night Before Bing's Birthday Party:**

Darcy sat at the head of the table, alternately glancing between Caroline on his left and Aunt Catherine on his right. Both women wore an ugly shade of orange, which did not look good on either of them. Catherine wore a gigantic hat that had so many feathers that for a second Darcy had thought that a bird had flown in the window and had landed on her head. Instead of a hat, Caroline wore clunky jewelry that made an awful amount of noise every time she moved… which was a lot.

Aunt Catherine was screeching, which ironically enough, made her sound like a bird. "How could you do this to your family William? Have you have no sense of duty or honor? She seduced you, didn't she? She is a nobody, William. A nobody. Forget her! You have a responsibility to marry someone who will reflect well on not only us, but your company. Never forget that William Darcy."

Throughout this speech Caroline was vehemently whispering things such as, "You are mine Darcy. You're supposed to marry me! Me, William, me! Don't resist!" while flailing her arms.

Their protestations continued until Lizzie entered the door on the opposite side of the room. She walked steadily towards him and Darcy forgot about Caroline and Catherine as he noticed that she was wearing black lingerie. Their loud protestations faded as Darcy focused on the clicking sound that Lizzie's heels made as she walked confidently across the room. She stood in front of him for a second, letting Darcy's gaze travel up and down before she sat in his lap, straddling him. Lizzie signed in content before flipping her hair over her shoulder, leaning in, and whispering in Darcy's ear, "Do you have something to say to me, Will?"

Darcy gulped loudly, and tried to control his body's reaction, which in the end was futile. He then looked to the table and noticed that both Caroline and Catherine had disappeared. "I'm in love with you Lizzie Bennet."

Lizzie leaned back, flipped her hair again, and leaned in to whisper in his other ear. "And why are you so hesitant to say it?"

"Your family is… odd, to say the least."

Lizzie leaned back, looked right into Darcy's eyes, and arched her eyebrow. "My parents love me and my sisters more than you realize. They're just… eccentric. And would you be dating me, or my family?"

"You. I suppose you're right… What about their financial troubles?"

"Will, it's a recession. There are a lot of families with financial troubles. Stop being such a snob."

"But I travel in certain circles. We're from two different social classes."

Lizzie's voice started to show her exasperation and anger seeped through. "This isn't the Regency period. Nobody thinks that because you're richer, you're automatically better than me. Just face it. You're scared, so you came up with a bunch of shitty reasons to avoid admitting that you love me."

Lizzie stopped and quelled her anger. To Darcy, she sounded like redemption and sin embodied itself, somehow existing in one being. Her voice took on a seductive quality. "You have two choices. Continue living on that pedestal you put yourself on, or be with me. If you choose the former, you're bound to live a lonely life with Caroline. If you choose the latter, just imagine spending the rest of your life with me."

So Darcy imagined it. He imagined coming home from work and Lizzie was sitting on the couch reading. He imagined their wedding day and how lovely she looked and how well the name Elizabeth Darcy suited her. He imagined their firstborn, and how much he would love their child. He had made his choice. Considering the alternative, it wasn't very hard to.

"I want you."

Lizzie leaned in as if she was about to kiss him and whispered, "Good choice."

Before her lips touched his he woke up._ Always before the good part!_ Tomorrow would be the turning point in his life. There was no going back now.

* * *

Darcy stood next to Bing as he welcomed people to his home, all the while looking for the Bennets and more specifically, Lizzie. Darcy stopped breathing as soon as he saw her. Her black dress set off her pale skin perfectly and Darcy had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her. While imagining what her hair would feel like running through his fingers, he didn't register that she stood before him expectantly.

"Darcy!"

"Did you say something Lizzie?"

"No… just wondering when I'm going to get used to your staring, considering the fact that I highly doubt you'll ever stop."

"Can I talk to you for a minute? It's really important."

"Sure."

Darcy led her to the empty lounge on the other side of the house. He walked into the room first and turned around while she stepped inside and shut the door.

"Jeez Darcy, what's wrong? You look really agitated."

As she stood there looking at him with concern, Darcy thought he was going to lose his courage. His tongue felt dry and he paced back and forth for a couple of minutes before he turned to her again.

"I'm in love with you."

Lizzie stood there with her mouth gaping in shock, wondering if she heard right. She closed her mouth but remained silent. Darcy had continued his pacing but after the silence started suffocating him, he stopped and pleaded. "Say something, Lizzie! Anything!"

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Darcy, but I only see you as a friend."

Darcy felt his heart plummet as he realized his worst nightmare had come true.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 2

"What… what are you saying, Lizzie?"

Lizzie shifted from foot to foot. "I don't have any romantic feelings towards you. You've been great and everything, but you haven't exactly given me any… encouragement."

They stood in silence before Lizzie said, "Now it's your turn to talk."

"I think you're a liar."

"What! How dare you?!"

Lizzie's cries quieted when she noticed that Darcy's was staring at her more intensely than usual (what was quite the feat). Lizzie was so distracted by this she didn't notice that he had backed her up against the door until he placed his hands on either side of her head and began kissing her neck, only pausing to respond to her statements.

"I called you a liar, Elizabeth Bennet."

"There's no way that this," Lizzie gestured between him and her, "would ever work out."

"And why not?"

"You're stubborn."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"You're rich."

"Are you… are you complaining about that?"

"No. But I know you. You're going to judge me for it."

"You have all the beauty and wit. I think it's only fair that I have the money."

"Stop complimenting me! You're just making this harder."

"That's the point. I'm convincing you to see the truth. You love me too."

"Do not."

"Just give in Elizabeth." Lizzie trembled when he said her name, and Darcy, feeling her fading resistance, pulled back his head to look her in the eyes, and said, "You're just scared to admit it, because then that makes it real. I'm surprised at you. I would have never pegged you as being scared… of anything."

"I am not scared!" With a defiant look in her eyes, Lizzie raised her lips to his to prove her statement.

* * *

Epilogue: 3 years later

Lizzie and Darcy sat at the table in their penthouse, eating dinner. Anybody looking at the situation would have laughed at them. Despite being together for three years, Darcy still managed to make the most mundane situations awkward. He was shifting in his chair as if it there were spikes on it, and every time he moved Lizzie put down her fork and looked at him in exasperation. After the fifth time she stopped, she finally confronted him.

"Okay Will, what's wrong. You've been acting weird for the past week. You've been withdrawn and …" Lizzie's eyes widened. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Darcy's back straightened and he said, "Don't be ridiculous, Lizzie. I've just had something important on my mind."

"Such as?"

Darcy took a deep breath before walking to her and getting down on one knee and holding out a ring. "Elizabeth Bennet, will you marry me?"

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. You're going to have to try a little harder than that William. I want romance."

"Okay. Give me one more chance…" Darcy stilled as he summoned the speech he had been preparing but had momentarily forgotten. "Elizabeth Bennet, you have bewitched me with your wit, your beauty, your intelligence, your courage, and all your other lovely attributes which I have forgotten at the moment because I'm freaking out. Every time I picture my future you are there, encouraging me, loving me, and challenging me at every turn. I die a little inside every time I think there's even a slight possibility that you might leave me or something could separate us. I love you a little more each day, and if you marry me I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. Please," and here he gave her puppy dog eyes, "marry me?"

She smiled brightly and with a teasing note in her voice said, "See? Was that so hard? Yes, I accept."

Darcy picked her up and twirled her, then stopped as he heard her continue.

"With one condition."

"And that is?"

"You have to be the one to tell my mother." And with that she threw her phone at him and ran out of the room, laughing merrily at his distressed face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story. There's an epilogue called Awkward Situations on my page.**


End file.
